Funny stories of 55
by SillySarah
Summary: Okay...Covers all aspects of Twilight! I try to get the storied out in 55 word bunches! Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight only disclamer. I also just added the last chapter...Sorry
1. Eating Contest

**I know many people don't like short stories. So I am warning you that every 'Chapter' in this story is 55 words long.**

* * *

"I have an idea!" I yelled to our table. "Let's have an eating contest!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay the first one to eat their entire lunch wins. Ready? Set? GO!"

Edward and Alice were the last two done, and looked about to be sick.

"Edward and Alice you were done last, YOU HAVE TO GO TOMORROW TOO!"

**

* * *

Okay it was crazy and stupid… It sounds like a 5 year old story. If like it there will be a follow up for the next chapter.**

**Sarah:)**


	2. After Affects

**Onward…;) Edward's POV**

* * *

Why did she do this? What had I done? I was in science when I saw Alice in someone's

head- Being sick. It was too much, I hurled up the food.

"Mr. Cullen to the nurse." said the disgusted teacher. 'It must be the Cafeteria food.'

'He has no idea' I though in self disgust.

* * *

**Okay… another 55. Next chapter is about Edward and other boys.(Someone's request)**

**PS the words in " " are words spoken; the word in ' ' are thoughts:)**


	3. Edward's Hair

**Edward Chapter. EPOV:

* * *

**

'Edward's hair looks sooo great today.' Usual I would have thought it was Jessica, but the 'voice' sounded male. I looked around and saw Mike looking at me. Oh no, not again with the perverted boys. At the last house I had about five boys following me everywhere…

Oh no! Here he comes! Run away!

* * *

** Okay, this is a request from someone who reviewed my other story. I hope they see this!**

**Sarah:)**


	4. Truck

Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay," whispered Alice to Emmett "Get ready… Ok"

They shined the flashlights in Bella's face and turned on the tape…

HONK!!!

Ahhhh!!! What the hell! The big trucks are going to get meee!

I looked over to Alice and Emmett rolling on the floor laughing. OH When Edward gets back from hunting they WILL PAY!

* * *

**Okay (evil laugh), my friend have actually done this at a sleep over to a girl. I wasn't awake at the time so I got 3rd person. The only difference is that she didn't wake up.**

**Sarah:)**


	5. The Force'

**Okay, Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Onward…**

* * *

Today was our Science proficiency at my new collage. Easy, I totally had science down.

After we all had papers Mr. Moiré stepped aside and stated, "Let the force be with you…

Begin!"

I looked down -- Patterned paper and Star War's questions? What was this, I had never

seen Star Wars! I needed The Force!

* * *

**If you are wondering why I chose 'the force' a) one of my old teachers would say that before **

**tests b) my current science teacher is obsessed…**

**Moiré means pattern so I stuck in patterns – don't ask how I know that.**

**Sarah:)**


	6. Happy to Guilty

**Bella and Edward are in the hospital.**

* * *

"Hey Bob"

"Bella, lookin' good"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Who is that?" Edward questioned.

"Bob" my concussion doctor…

"I gathered that, how do you know him?" He looked mad…

"Ummm, I met him in the near past."

"Why?"

"Okay! I cracked my head on the ground!"

Edward looked happy….

"What…OH I would never!"

He went Happy to Guilty

* * *

**Okay, Bella met him in the ER after the motorcycle accident. Edward thinks that she cheated **

**on him while he was gone. If it doesn't make sense I am SO sorry, 55 words is hard to make **

**sense by.**

**Sarah:)**


	7. Bandaid

'Band-aid' is **1 **word to me.

_Italics_ are songs ' ' is thoughts.

* * *

_"Band-aid, I'm stuck to you, and you're stuck to me!!!"_

"Uh Bella what was that?" Oh Edward…

"It's my song illustrating the importance of band-aids to me. Without them I would be all scraped up and not healing."

_'Edward I'm stuck to you and you're stuck to me.'_

"Bella I'm stuck to you." How sweet.

* * *

Okay, i won't be able to update to probaly Tues. because my Grandpa is here. Sorry

Sarah:)


	8. Monthly

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like, 3 days. We had family here for the weekend, and I couldn't get time to post.**

**

* * *

**

"Bella?" asked Emmett.

"Uh…what?" what is it this time.

"Why do you smell funny for around a week every month????"

Great, just what I want to talk about in front of my soon to be family.

My eye caught Edward's. Help me!!!

"Emmett now's not the time." said Esme. They looked confused!

THANK YOU!!!

**

* * *

**

**Okay this time it's not Edward who saves Bella. How do you like that?!**

**Sarah:)**


	9. PromisesSUCK!

"Hello Charlise!"

"Hello Bella! What's up?"

"Will you can turn me into a vampire?" He dropped his papers.

"Edward's coming, hurry!"

"Fine"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, ready?" Gulp. It's really happening.

He leaned closer me….

"Wait stop! I didn't say goodbye to Charlie!"

"I knew you wouldn't brake you promise Bella."

Edward? When did this become a party?

**

* * *

I know it's confusing. 1) Alice saw Bella ask Charlise and told Edward. 2) Edward bet Bella would keep her promise and didn't interfere(he would have stoped Charlise it she didn't anyway) 3) I love Bella as a vampire in the future! I just want Edward to be the changer. Also the Computer said 50 words. I counted 55, like, 5 times. Sorry if it is wrong;)**

**Sarah:)**

**(PS if you don't understand the story e-mail me, I will e-mail back)**

**(PSS If I spell a name wrong TELL me!)**


	10. Edward's Promise

**Before I start why are people Alerting me? I would love to know...**

* * *

"Edward," I said sweetly, "you are mistaken. This is what I want, and I WILL get it." Turn and walk away gracefully.

Unfortunately I tripped …

"Oh Bella," Edward said, after catching me, "Just wait 'till after the wedding."

I grumbled the response. He picked me up and walked inside. At least I didn't trip again…

* * *

**This is a follow up the the previous chapter. I, also, would like some ideas for other chapters, as I am running out of ideas. Tell me what you want and I will try to get it in a chapter.**

**Thank you!**

**Sarah:)**


	11. Dracula

"Edward! Look at this paper I got back from Mrs. Miller about 'Dracula'! I got a 65!"

"Let me see….Bella instead of writing about 'Dracula' you wrote about a totally different vampire."

"What…?"

_He is so perfect. I love his smile and how his hair waves in the wind…_

"Oh, wrong vampire I guess."

* * *

**Okay this story was based off a suggestion. I haven't seen 'Dracula' but I think he is evil, and don't see Edward this way, I just needed someway Bella would write about Edward. Also I don't actually see Bella writing this, I just thought it was funny.**

**Sarah:)**


	12. Cruiser

**EPOV:**

* * *

Uggg…I was sitting in the back of the cruiser, AGAIN! 

Charlie insisted that we go to another restaurant, at which I had to eat food.

As I sat in the back I heard his thoughts…

Ha! Edward's in the back again! I remember yesterday how I put that cloth less lady in the car…

* * *

**Strange Ay? Remember, if I don't get some ideas you get this, or no story at all...**

**Sarah:)**


	13. Werewolf

**EPOV

* * *

**

Bella was sleep talking again. It must be a strange dream, her heart was beating speedily.

"Edward why are you a werewolf?"

Werewolf? I was a werewolf?

I panicked, and started to hyperventilate. How could I be a werewolf?

"So when are you going to burst into form?" asked my Bella.

How did she know?

* * *

**Strange, right? Well to explain Bella is tired of Edward listening to her sleep talking in the night; so she decides to play with his mind and says he is a werewolf, which he believes. Remember, Ideas!**

**Sarah:)**


	14. Wedding

**APOV**

* * *

Awww…I was getting another Bella and Edward vision.

What would happen now?

_"Bella will you marry me?"_

SQUEAL!!!

_"Yes."_

Go girl! Now the wedding…

I was interrupted by another vision…Vegas? Oh no, this was her only human wedding and **I** would be doing it…

Now to order the soon to be bride's dress…

* * *

**Okay, hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. This story is going to long and I am running out of ideas…Sorry to any one who liked this junk.**

**Sarah:)**


End file.
